Surgeons are presently utilizing an endoscopic video system to access organs and biopsy sites that previously required more complex surgeries that entailed large incisions. The endoscopic procedures have become a preferable method of accessing the various procedural fields because the large open incisions traumatized surrounding tissue, increased the morbidity rate, and resulted in higher incidences of surgical complications. Complications are lessened by the endoscopic procedure, which results in shorter inpatient hospital stays. This in turn economically benefits the patients.
The endoscopic devices are comprised of an elongated tubular scope, a coupling mechanism that is attached to a camera head, a cable system, and the origin of power. A light source is introduced into the scope to allow visibility for videotaping. In order to maintain a sterile surgical field, the endoscopic device must be sterile or a portion of the scope, the coupling mechanism, the camera and the power source, must be draped by a sterile material. In the past the endoscopic devices, including the camera head and cables, were sterilized. Cables often became worn with repeated Cidex.RTM. soakings. Seals deformed on the cable end fittings, jeopardizing the integrity of the joint. To counteract the wear and tear on expensive operating room equipment and to eliminate the need of costly repairs, cloth material drapes were utilized to prolong the equipment's life expectancy. Now, disposable drapes offer a more cost-effective means of maintaining a sterile barrier.
Surgeons typically use a 4-inch to 6-inch layflat disposal polyethylene tube layered drape. The drape will vary in thickness from 0.0015 inch to 0.003 inch, depending on the manufacturer and the scope that is to be draped. These drapes are pulled on both sides by two persons over the scope. The distal tip of the scope pierces the drape, and the remainder of the drape encases the endoscopic device. The fenestration in the drape near the scope head is hermetically sealed by surgical tape or rubber bands. The surgeons many times have difficulty in grasping the endoscopic device as the drape is loose and awkward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,409 illustrates a catheter shield assembly which includes a front and rear hub, sized to permit the insertion of a catheter. A protective sleeve made of a clear plastic material is collapsed and permanently attached to the rear hub. This protective sleeve and the hub are supported by a clear, rigid, external plastic tube. The external support tube is connected to a front hub. This front hub is connected to a luer lock fitted to the catheter introducer which is inserted into the vein. The external support tubing is extended over the catheter to a position remote from the introducer. The problem with this catheter device is that the collapsible clear plastic tubing is permanently affixed to the front and rear hubs. The external support tubing cannot be disposed of prior to surgery. In fact, this external support is bulky and awkward. The problem with the collapsible plastic tubing is that sterile integrity cannot be maintained. The present invention protects the endoscopes against contaminants through use of the draping system. No external tubes are necessary for sterile protection. The draping cartridge is a disposable dispensing unit that eases application of the draping and is then removed from the procedural field. The cartridge allows substantial lengths of drape to be encapsulated into the cartridge tubing because of the corrugated method of packing the draping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,483 demonstrates a sterile, disposable arthoscopic camera cover comprised of a disposable cover which encases tubular folded layers of film. The cover is formed of a disc-shaped sphere that encircles two elongated tubular walls that contain the longitudinal tubular draping. The arthroscopic cover utilizes longitudinal elongated tubing to encase the scope, whereas the present invention simply contains a corrugated method of packing the drape. The present invention is easier to use, is less time-consuming, and is less complex in its construction.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to ease the draping process of the endoscopic equipment. This objective is accomplished by a compressed dispensing shroud. The polyethylene drape is encased within the draping cartridge (the dispensing shroud) so that one person can easily spread the draping material over the endoscopic and achieve an impervious fit.